


Open up my Eager Eyes

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow is a dick, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers is a Good Guy, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это мягкое прикосновение, не укол иглы, и у него вырывается задушенный звук, быстрый и тихий, колеблющийся в тишине лагеря, и Солдат лишь слегка подается назад, но это замечают.<br/>Или же так: Зимний Солдат изголодался по прикосновениям. И некоторые люди решили этим воспользоваться.<br/>И под некоторыми людьми я подразумеваю Брока Рамлоу и его команду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open up my Eager Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Open up my Eager Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1800241) by bofurrific
> 
> Я просто тут постою и помашу ручкой [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe) <3333

1.  
В первый раз это происходит случайно. Агент ранен достаточно сильно, чтобы не выдержать пути до базы и чтобы буркнуть “ограничение функционирования” недовольным тоном на вопрос – в порядке ли он (команда еще новая, зеленая и пока не знает, что единственная их задача – не путаться под ногами Солдата и сваливать нахер с его пути, а не спрашивать, как у него делишки).

У Хельзела больше всех медицинского опыта, но остальные все равно толпятся вокруг, с любопытством глядя, как раздевается Солдат, открывая глубокую рану, тянущуюся почти по всей длине плеча. Он ни звука не издает, пока Хельзел промывает ее, но напрягается, когда игла входит в рваный край раны и Хельзел успокаивающе кладет руку на лопатку, нежно погладив. Это мягкое прикосновение, не укол иглы, и у него вырывается задушенный звук, быстрый и тихий, колеблющийся в тишине лагеря, и Солдат лишь слегка подается назад, но это замечают.

Когда Хельзелу требуются обе руки, чтобы накладывать швы, Рамлоу наклоняется, медленно проводит по спине Солдата ладонью, и тот так жалко плавится от прикосновения, издавая сдавленные звуки, полные жажды и удивления, что Рамлоу продолжает гладить его еще некоторое время, даже когда с раной покончено и Хельзел уже принимается очищать инструменты.

Солдат и потом крутится рядом, даже однажды отвлекается от миссии, чтобы спасти их, хотя прямого приказа не было и он никогда раньше так не делал. До Хельзела доходит быстрее, чем до Рамлоу, он ласково пихает Солдата в плечо, когда они идут рядом, и, протягивая Солдату его паек, убеждается сперва, что на них обоих нет перчаток, задерживает ладонь и касается дольше необходимого, прежде чем вложить пакет ему в руку.

Когда наконец-то понимает Рамлоу, он хлопает агента по плечу после завершения миссии, а на привале – опускается рядом, и они сидят у костра, касаясь бедрами. Они привыкают ездить втроем, ну и еще с Роллинзом, который считает, что Рамлоу и Хельзел совсем кукушкой поехали.

Это все совершенно невинно, и, скорее всего, единственные прикосновения, которые агент получал в своей жизни. Поэтому Рамлоу чувствует себя сильнее, даже когда Хельзел издевается над ним и слабо бьет его по плечу, игнорируя тот факт, что _Рамлоу_ вроде как его командир. Хельзел говорит, что очень _мило_ с их стороны давать Солдату хоть что-то. Рамлоу же просто нравятся те звуки, которые издает Солдат.

2.

Хельзел погибает. Наступает на мину, и они ничего не могут сделать, только смотреть, как он разрывается, словно в фильме ужасов, на миллион кусочков, настолько крошечных, что их даже нельзя отправить ему домой.

Они и раньше теряли людей, конечно же, теряли, но Хельзел был слишком молод, и все его любили, так что его смерть потрясла многих. Домой возвращаются в болезненной тишине. Роллинз молчит, прислонив голову к стене. Рамлоу так сильно сжимает кулаки, что его костяшки хрустят и белеют, ногти впиваются в ладони, оставляя краснеющие полукружья, а агент тихо сидит в углу вдалеке от них обоих, опустив голову и уставившись в пол. Рамлоу уверен, что Солдат пялится на него, когда думает, что никто не заметит.

– Иди сюда, – говорит он через некоторое время, тихо, но достаточно твердо, чтобы Солдат принял это за приказ. Тот не сопротивляется, когда Рамлоу жестом показывает встать на колени. Он нерешительно протягивает руку и запускает ее в грязные волосы, и Солдат задыхается, громче чем в первый раз, и выгибается дугой от его прикосновения. Рамлоу ловит его взгляд, взгляд больших и печальных глаз, медленно проводит ладонью в последний раз и отстраняется. Агент издает раненный звук, оборванный и наполовину застрявший в горле, подается вперед в попытке продлить ласку, но затем вспоминает, что ему не разрешено притрагиваться к людям без разрешения, и отшатывается на прежнее место.

А у Рамлоу появляется кое-какая идея. Она ужасна, но ему больно, и он зол, и эй, агент же хочет прикосновений, так? Ребята уже делали это друг с другом после долгих или опасных миссий, прижимаясь и потираясь, лаская ртом или рукой чужой член. Он знал, что Солдат видел это, и каждый раз смотрел на Рамлоу или Хельзела, будто бы спрашивая, нормально ли это, но Хельзел всегда обрывал его, бубнил, что это не нормально, и Рамлоу не мог согласиться. Ну а теперь Хельзела больше нет, так что...

Звук расстегиваемой ширинки эхом разносится по комнате ( _“Какого хуя ты творишь,”_ – шипит Роллинз со скамьи напротив), и Рамлоу достает из штанов член, наполовину твердый от одной только мысли, что ему наконец-то удастся воспользоваться этим милым ротиком. Он возвращает руку Солдату в волосы и нежно притягивает его ближе. 

– Давай, – бормочет он, легко царапая кожу под пальцами, и агент, так отчаянно жаждая прикосновений, берет в рот без лишних вопросов и сомнений.

И _блядь_ , знал бы он, на что подписывается. Его, наверное, должно беспокоить, что безжалостный убийца отсасывает как лучшая шлюха в городе, но он не может думать ни о чем, кроме _влажно горячо узко хорошо блядь_. Он не фиксирует Солдата за челюсть, но трахает его горло как хочет, продолжая перебирать его волосы и ласкать его лицо нежными прикосновениями, пока Солдат усиленно работает ртом. Заканчивается все до жалкого быстро (он списывает все на стрессовую ситуацию), и Рамлоу вжимает Солдата в пах, мягко удерживая на месте, пока горло того сокращается вокруг члена и Солдат глотает.

Когда агент отстраняется, его губы покрасневшие, припухшие и выглядят непристойно, Рамлоу прикладывает ладонь к его лицу и проводит пальцем по нижней губе, скользя по слюне и каплям спермы, агент стонет в голос и льнет к нему, запрокидывая голову и закрывая глаза.

– Блядь, Брок, – слышит он и замечает, что Роллинз придвинулся ближе, неловко встав возле него, его зрачки расширены от возбуждения, а твердый член натягивает ткань штанов. Рамлоу лишь усмехается.

Это ебаный наркотик.

3\. 

А потом это становится привычкой, блядской зависимостью. Каждый раз, как Солдата размораживают и отправляют на миссию, – Рамлоу и его команда крутятся рядом.

Иногда в глазах Солдата мелькает тень узнавания, когда Пирс представляет ему Рамлоу как командира группы, но во все остальное время Солдат смотрит все тем же холодным и безжизненным взглядом. Но на самом деле это не имеет значения, как бы то ни было – на легкое прикосновение он реагирует все так же: издает приятный удивленный звук, немедленно выгибается в поисках тепла и распахивает глаза, полные благодарности и в то же время настороженности.

Где бы Рамлоу ни сидел, он командует агенту встать на колени и опустить голову ему на бедро, прижимаясь щекой, словно Рамлоу ебаный король, а Солдат – его питомец. Он чувствует себя каждый раз охуенно и невероятно сильным, когда Оружие ГИДРЫ подается под его руку и мяукает как котенок, выпрашивающий молоко. Парни пялятся и кипят от ревности, она волнами исходит от них, и Рамлоу самодовольно ухмыляется в их лица, хотя он и почти уверен, что Солдат не будет возражать, если они вздумают к ним присоединиться.

Роллинз решается первым. Солдат ртом насажен на член Рамлоу, и Роллинз опасливо приближается и проводит Солдату ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Агент вздрагивает, мычит вокруг толстого ствола, дергается, будто не может решить под какую руку подставиться, и дрожит, издавая низкие жадные звуки, словно он умрет, если не получит желаемое.

Рамлоу вынимает член, и Солдат выглядит растерянным, но успокаивается, когда Рамлоу, как и Роллинз, начинает поглаживать ладонью спину, бока и плечи, проходясь вверх и вниз по спине и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Солдата. Они срывают с него футболку, чтобы трогать обнаженную кожу, и Солдат почти кричит под их нежными прикосновениями. Роллинз не может остановить себя и достает из штанов член, начиная свободной рукой дрочить в жестком быстром темпе, и блядь, Рамлоу точно знает, что Роллинз задумал, поэтому сползает на пол и присоединяется к нему, потому что это пиздецки горячо. Роллинз с сдавленным стоном кончает яростно и обильно на мускулы Солдата, и Рамлоу не продерживается дольше. Они втирают сперму в кожу агента, и вместо того чтобы шарахнуться от них, он вжимается в них, подается, будто прося еще.

А между тем у Солдата стоит, и ебаный нахуй, если это не меняет дело.

4\. 

Вскоре присоединяется вся команда. Они ласкают Солдата, треплют по голове как собаку, и он подставляется под их руки и мурлычет так, будто это самое счастливое, что с ним происходило за всю его жизнь. Он выглядит изголодавшимся по прикосновениям, действуя на миссиях лучше, если они погладят его по спине, прежде чем высадиться и приступить к штурму, и проурчат ему на ухо, что они собираются с ним сделать, если он хорошо справится с заданием.

Он всегда справляется хорошо.

Рамлоу нравится смотреть и заправлять всем. Он сидит, запустив руки в волосы Солдата, тот – на коленях перед ним, как и всегда, отсасывает, почти давясь от того, как глубоко принимает его горло.

Рамлоу командует своими парнями, пока те не спеша растягивают Солдата, легко скользя внутрь и наружу, пока тот не будет готов. У них есть порядок (Роллинз всегда идет первым, он присоединился сразу после Рамлоу, и он второй по значению в команде, так что), в котором они трахают Солдата глубоко и медленно. Солдат извивается на их членах, хныча вокруг члена Рамлоу, а его собственный стоит как каменный, болезненно краснея между его бедер.

Рамлоу царапает его голову, путается пальцами в его волосах и ласкает, ощущая чьи-то толчки в потрясающую задницу Солдата, растирает его спину и бока, иногда скользя рукой вниз погладить живот (но никогда не касается его члена – еще не заслужил), пока парни трахают его.

Солдат издает милые звуки, заглушаемые членом, заполняющим его рот, и раскачивается между ними, так жадно и отчаянно выпрашивая больше их ласковых прикосновений, что просто не может удержаться на месте. Он на самом деле не выглядит обеспокоенным тем, что его трахают толпой, ему все равно, он всего лишь желает их руки, пальцы, гуляющие по спине, короткие ногти, царапающие затылок, большие и теплые ладони, сжимающие его бедра до синяков, когда парни долбятся в него, кончают в него и вытирают его, а он мычит коротко и слабо, выгибаясь и забавляя их.

Несмотря на все те члены, что побывали в нем, сладкий медленный ритм, в котором они терзали его простату, у Солдата все еще стоит, даже когда заканчивает вся команда, включая Рамлоу, его член болезненно твердый, покрасневший и сочится смазкой, и хватает всего мягкого прикосновения губ к виску Солдата, чтобы тот кончил без рук, рвано всхлипывая и обмякая на полу.

Это пиздецки опьяняет.

5\. 

Но не всегда все бывает радужно.

У Рамлоу случаются и плохие дни. Его долбят в мозг Пирс, или Ситвелл, или ебаный Фьюри, ему приходится рассиживать с Капитаном ебаным Америкой и слушать его лирические разглагольствования о свободе и справедливости, и у него вызывают рвотные позывы его блядская наивность и слепота всех этих идиотов.

Он уже давно командует Солдатом, когда бы его ни вытащили из криокамеры, давно получил повышение и стал правой рукой Александра Пирса и его самым проверенным агентом. И это значит, что он получает все, что захочет. И иногда – часто – он хочет боли.

Без боли порядка не достичь, вбили ему в голову лет двадцать назад, когда он только начинал, и он думает иногда, видя, как Солдат ластится к нежной руке щекой, что они слишком мягко обходятся с агентом и во всем ему потакают.

Он ждет, пока оно (потому что это не человек, это оружие, инструмент, ресурс) посмотрит на него своими жалкими большими и круглыми глазами, и подается вперед, как если бы хотел погладить его по голове. Оно прикрывает глаза, готовое прильнуть к его руке, даже ткнуться носом, но Рамлоу бьет его наотмашь, и оно падает на пол.

Оно смотрит на него растерянно снизу вверх распахнутыми глазами, но не замахивается в ответ. Оно, блядь, тянется за следующим ударом, будто настолько отчаянно хочет прикосновений, что оно примет даже побои, лишь бы получить хоть легкий намек на тепло тела.

Рамлоу становится дурно. Он трахает это грубо и кроваво, раздирая ногтями, не легко царапая, а расцвечивая спину красными полосами. Оно выгибается дугой под ним, скулит, и даже сейчас это лишь тихий испуганный звук, полный растерянности.

Когда Рамлоу кончает, он целует его лицо еще одной пощечиной, и, блядь, оно умудрилось остаться твердым, несмотря ни на что. Рамлоу интересно, а что будет если, он прижимается губами к виску, это самое нежное прикосновение, которое оно получило за последние недели. И оно все еще кончает от этого без рук.

Жалкое зрелище.

+1

Стив постоянно прикасается к Баки (у него теперь есть имя, у него никогда не было имени). Когда Баки появляется на пороге этого высокого мужчины (он всегда был таким высоким?), тот вздрагивает и дергается, будто обрывает себя на каком-то движении. Баки принимает это за желание причинить ему боль, и можно сказать, что первая встреча проходит не совсем так, как хотелось бы.

Он все ждет, что Стив опустит руку Баки на затылок, притянет его рот к члену и трахнет его глубоко в глотку. Он не будет сопротивляться (он никогда не сопротивлялся), ему не хватает ласки, тепла рук и когда его называют хорошим мальчиком.

Он лежит головой на бедрах Стива и почти засыпает, когда чувствует пальцы, перебирающие его волосы и мягко поглаживающие, он мычит и думает – наконец-то. Подаваясь на прикосновение, он накрывает ртом ширинку Стива, игнорируя, как застывает тот под ним, напрягаясь и деревенея, находит зубами молнию и тянет собачку вниз, расстегивая (Рамлоу хорошо натренировал его).

Игнорирует до тех пор, пока Стив не вскакивает с дивана и не отпрыгивает куда подальше, роняя Баки на пол. Он не понимает, что сделал не так, мгновенно съеживается, хотя Стив никогда не поднимал на него руку, и пытается извиниться дрожащим голосом и чуть не срываясь на скулеж, путаясь и спотыкаясь на каждом слове. Он не хочет отвечать, когда Стив спрашивает о том, что сейчас произошло, но он не может лгать, только не Стиву.

– Они всегда хотели, чтобы я… – вырывается у него со всхлипом, и Баки вздрагивает от того, как слабо это прозвучало, беспомощно взмахивая рукой. – Когда они были милыми. Когда они трогали меня.

Он не может смотреть на Стива, потому что лицо того скривилось от ужаса, и Баки хочет просто свернуться на полу в комок и ничего больше не рассказывать. Серьезно, что с ним не так?

Но Стив рывком поднимет его с пола, и он не зол, только дрожит немного. Он снова дергается и вздрагивает, как в первый день, когда Баки появился на его пороге, а затем притягивает Баки к себе, скользя руками по его спине и плечам, крепко сжимая и медленно покачивая, одной рукой перебирая его волосы, а другой растирая спину, и Баки понимает, что именно хотел тогда сделать Стив.

Он задыхается, и скулит, и тает в руках Стива, словно масло в солнечный день. Они никогда не делали такого, никогда не прижимали его к себе и не шептали нежности ему в волосы. Он поднимает руку, отвечая на объятие, и думает, что это лучшее, что случилось с ним за всю жизнь.

Они еще долгое время не могут отпустить друг друга.


End file.
